super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World Fire Protocol
The World Fire Protocol, usually shortened to simply World Fire, is the last-resort procedure and order to eradicate a Celestial Body of all life. Such an order is not taken lightly and can only be given at the command of High-Ranking Individuals. Different World Fires are categorized by their different types, increasing by severity. __ToC__ History The first forms of World Fire was originally used as weapons of Mutually Assured Destruction when different colonies had disputes and even wars. They were inevitably created when Scientists applied their newfound knowledge to ancient weapons known as "Nuclear Weaponry" used in Humanity's infant days while they were still confined to a single planet. This relationship of Mutually Assured Destruction persisted well into the future until "The Tragedy of Earth" occurred. In a dispute with a Colony World, Earth Government pushed their luck too far and incited the launch of the first World Fire recorded in history. Billions upon Billions of people perished in mere moments, and these deaths did not go unnoticed by the other colonies. Afraid of what they were now brandishing against eachother like Water Guns, the other colonies condemned the Colony whom performed World Fire and banded together into a Confederacy to ensure that Humanity's goals are for the betterment of their Citizens rather than listing them as mere collateral damage. However, the usage of World Fire did not cease. As Humanity grew and met more and more alien civilizations, some just as advanced and even moreso sometimes, they still brandished their World Fire to threaten and strong-arm the Xenos should they not comply, especially when it comes to matters of Peace and Cease Fires.Furthermore, with new technologies constantly being developed, more and more powerful World Fires has been created despite public outcry. Development of World Fire was later found to be a good thing however, as Humanity's contact with the Aegloshian Norozu and The Hivers caused the highest recorded usage of World Fires in such a short timeframe. Types Type 1 (Orbital Bombardment) World Fire can most easily be performed by Orbital Bombardment by traditional weaponry mounted on Militarum Navus ships. Although this type of World Fire can last several hours before the desired effect occurs, this form benefits from the fact that even Small Fleets are able to perform it. It should be of note that the usage of Nuclear Armaments is extremely uncommon, a testament to the sheer firepower available with even normal ship weaponry. More modern ships possess the capability to perform this type of World Fire by their lonesome. Level of damage can range from "mere" destruction of the planet's surface to turning it into pure glass. Type 2 (World Fire Torpedo) World Fires can be achieved by specialized World Fire Torpedos; Torpedos explicitly designed to initiate World Fire. Usually, a single World Fire Torpedo is sufficient to completely cleanse a planet of all life down to its very mantle. Down to the outer core, a planet would be stripped of all nutrients and minerals; it is effectively sterilized as well as completely uninhabitable permanently. Type 3 (Star Fire) One of the most potent forms of World Fire is the Star Fire. Ships that utilize Miniaturized Stars for power are able to siphon that pure power into a concentrated beam of energy to completely sterilize a planet. It is said that for a split second, the crust and mantle of the planet will burn hotter than any Star. Type 4 (Disintegration) Should a planet be so lost that no amount of World Fires be able to cleanse it of taint and corruption, the last and most brutal form of World Fire is the Total Disintegration of the planet. These specialized weapons usually only mounted on Dreadnoughts or Super Carriers, in fractions of fractions of a second, will break the planet apart into its base atoms. The resulting blast is said to create massive shockwaves even in the dead of space and the light generated shines millions of times brighter than any star or supernova. World Break Originally the World Fire was meant to perform the World Break; literally the destruction of a planet. Although many forms of the World Fires can perform a World Break fairly easily with only few modifications, such an act is not desirable. Particularly for the fact that a World Break would leave Planetary Debris, giving alien invaders such as The Hivers or the Aegloshian Norozu large amounts of Nutrients to build further Units from. Category:Akreious